


The Complete Rainbow of Miracles

by eaglesgirl100



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Female Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, POV Hinata Shouyou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27267865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eaglesgirl100/pseuds/eaglesgirl100
Summary: A girl on the court with the Teiko boy's basketball uniform, there stood she stood there emotionlessly, give off a deadpan expression. She knew her teammates have changed, and she changed along with them. Graduating from Teiko, she quit basketball to escape. Going to Karasuno, to be like the Tiny Giant she was ready.Then her Past came back to her, and she's ready.For nothing can stop The Basketball Flash Hinata Shoyou.I don't own Haikyu!! That belong's to Haruichi FurudateI don't own Kuroko no Basket that belong's to Tadatoshi Fujimaki.This is also on Wattpad @Leviswiffey[Start] 9-19-2020
Comments: 8
Kudos: 153





	1. 0

_ *Swish* _

As you hear the ball go through the basket, the audience was silent. The score :

**Teiko-111 Meiko** - **11**

The Generation of miracles struck again. This time ruthlessly beating the other team by 100 points. A girl on the court with the Teiko boy’s basketball uniform, there stood Hinata Shoyo stood there emotionlessly, giving off a deadpan expression. She knew her teammates had changed, and she changed along with them. 

Once they were told they were too good enough to practice, they never had practice for the first string. Instead, Hinata went to her volleyball practices. Mainly focussing on volleyball rather than basketball. She, like Akashi, was made captain of the volleyball team on her second year. When Akashi became captain, he made her vice-captain of the basketball team.

As they were leaving the Seirin were watching them. The teams parting away like the red sea.

Whispers all around them

"monsters"

"demons"

"Generation of Miracles, more like Generation of Devils"

Because it’s true. They are  **Monsters.**


	2. 1 Graduation

I don't own Haikyu!! That belongs to Haruichi Furudate

I don't own Kuroko no Basket that belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

*Time Skip-Middle school Graduation Day*

The orange-haired girl walked up to her invisible teammate,Kuroko Tetsuya, putting a hand on his shoulder she said,

"Kuroko."

Kuroko turned around with a emotionless expression. His light blue eyes piercing into her own orange eyes. He was astonished. What happen to Akashi happen to her. They both achieved the Emperor eye. Her left turned a striking crimson red, but he was surprised to see both of her orange eyes.

"What is it that you want, Hinata-san?"

" Beat them." The vice-captain sternly said.

Kuroko was confused. He didn't know what she meant. He was still feeling lost from the words Ogiwara said to him. He lost his childhood friend from the those monsters, crushing his friends dreams.

"What do you mean Hinata-san" said the light-blue-haired boy.

"You heard what Akashi said. Were splitting up and going to different schools to see who is the best. Im telling you Kuroko, find a school that you like and go there. Play basketball like how it's suppose to be played. I'm quitting basketball and focusing on volleyball in highschool. Goshiki is going to Shiratorizawa in Miyagi, and I already made a decision were I'm going."

Kuroko was surprised. Hinata loved basketball as much as he did.

"Where are you going?"

Hinata looked straight his light-blue eyes and said,"A murder of crows are always under estimated."

With that said she walked away trying to avoid the Miracles, while also looking for a certain bowl-cut boy.


	3. 2 Karasuno

I don't own Haikyu!!! That belongs to Haruichi Furudate  
I don't own Kuroko no basket that belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki

As she was walking to her classroom she a tall blonde teenager with black framed glasses and a shy freckled teen walking behind him. What surprised her was the color of the freckled faced boy. The color reminded of her former green-haired teammate.

When she got her classroom she sat down. To her right she saw black-haired blue-eyed boy. ' His face reminds me of when Kise breaks Midorma's lucky charms' Hinata thought, thinking of Midorma's scowl. She got bored after a while so she unzipped her bookbag and took out a book to read.

10 minutes later the bell rang and the teacher walked. Walking behind te desk that sat in front of the classroom he bow and said," Konichiwa my name is Ichigo Ono, but you may address me as Ono-sensei I will be your homeroom teacher for this year." He started to go on and on about have you should behave and etc. While he was talking Hinata was thinking,

'What schools did they go to?'

'Where does Kuroko go?'

'Is Goshiki being treated alright?'

*Time skip-After school*

Walking out of the classroom she started to look for the boy's gym. As she was walking she bumped into a young adult. He had curly brown hair with squared glasses hold a clip board. Hinata bowed,"Gomen sensei. I was wondering if you could give me the directions to the boy's volleyball Gym?" The sensei looked at her sayin,"go down the hall and takes right and on the left should be some stairs. Go down the stairs and the gym should be right there."

"Thank you sensei"

"Anything for a student!"

Taking the senseis directions she saw the gym opening the door. She sees the same boy from her classroom. He was with 3 other people. One had grey hair with a mole under his left eye, the tallest had brown hair, tanned skin and muscle, while the other looked like a Delinquent with a shaved head. Hinata cleared her throat.

"MY NAME IS HINATA SHOYOU AND IVE COME TO JOIN THE CLUB!!!!" She shouted with a theatrical look. All eyes turned on her. The shaved-head guy looked at her like he was in heaven,"ANOTHER BEAUTY FOR KARASUNO!!!!!!! "I think you got the wrong gym this is the boys gym." Said the muscle guy. Trying to clear up the confusion,"No I've come to the right gym, I just don't feel comfortable playing girls because Middle school, I played on the boys team." The muscle guy looked at her with a weird look. "Fine then you and Kageyama will have a match with the other 1st years. If you lose you chibi have to play for the girls team, while you Kageyama can't play setter. C'mon Tanaka Sugawara." The trio walked out of the gym. Hinata looked at Kageyama and said," My name is Hinata Shouyou." She stuck her hand out. Taking her hand Kageyama said back,"Kageyama ." With this handshake this became to develop into a beautiful friendship.


	4. 3  A Chat From Captain

It was the day before the practice match against Aoba Johsai. She wanted to call and check up on Goshiki. She was worried about him. He was in a prestigious school without knowing anyone. So she decided to call him to check up on him.

*At Shiratorizawa*

Goshiki was practicing his serves when Shirabu came up to him,"Oi your phones have been ringing for 5 minutes. Answer it for christ's sake." Tendou being Tendou took Goshiki's phone from his belongings."Tsutomu-kun~ who's Captain?" Said Tendou being his usual self. Goshiki tensed and went all pale. Looking at his senpai he asked him to give him his phone. His senpais were confused. Where was the loud boy who said he will surpass Ushijima? Answering his phone, he slowly put it by his ear.

"H-he-el-l-o-o" Goshiki managed to squeak while trembling.

"Tsutomu" Said a stern yet soft voice.

It was a girl

"Y-y-e-s-s?"

"Stop stuttering, it's annoying."

"Ye-s Ma'am."

"How is Shiratorizawa?"

"It's g-going fine."

"That's good. How is the volleyball team treating you?"

"They're t-treating me j-just fine."

"Good, they better. Did you make the starting line-up?"

"Yes"

"You better or else all that training I put you through would be a waste."

"Why d-did you call me?"

"I'm in Miyagi for my schooling."

"Y-y-o-u-u i-in M-mi-iy-ya-g-g-i?" Goshiki squeaked.

"Yes, I currently go to school there."

The girl lowered her voice only the teen holding the phone could hear what she had said. After what she said black-haired had a surprised look on his face.

"See you some time"

"Y-yes see you some time t-too."

After the call was completed, Tendou asked,"Who was that Tsutomu-kun~?"

Goshiki said in reply," That was my old captain. She is someone you don't wanna face on the both the courts."

"Courts"

Taking his stuff and putting it in his bag walking out, the teen looked over his shoulder and nodded,"Yes, both courts, basketball and volleyball courts, she will destroy you."

The only thing running on the upperclassmen's minds were

'She?'


	5. Aoba Johsai

don't own Haikyu!! That belongs to Haruichi Furudate

I don't own Kuroko no Basket that belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

Getting ready for school she glanced over her desk. There sat a picture of her and the Miracles. It was taken after the national game in their 2nd year. Aomine had an arm around Kuroko's shoulder. To their left was Midorma and Akashi standing there with smug looks. To the right of the 'Light and Shadow' stood Kise looking happy as ever. In the back was her and Murasakibara. She was sitting on his shoulders. She had her hands on the top of head with her head on her hands. He was holding her legs so he didn't drop her. Murasakibara looked bored, but had a playful, but lazy smirk on his face.

Hinata stared at it. Remembering all the fun times she had with them.

Getting her uniform on, she walked into the kitchen, ate breakfast, went outside, got on her bike and started to ride to school.

*Time-skip- at Seijoh*

Hinata was nervous. This was her first practice math since Teiko. In Teiko they usually practiced against high schools so she shouldn't be all that surprised. But Aoba Johsai or aka Seijoh are stronger than the teams she faced back in middle school. From what she heard they have a great setter named Oikawa Toru. Looking him up she saw he was Kageyama's senpai in middle school. 

'So if Kageyama is the King. Then Oikawa-san should be the Great King!'

"Gomen, Gomen." Hinata kept bowing.

"Chill dude. You're fine. You're lucky I brought an extra." Said Tanka

Hinata was so nervous she puked on Tanaka. As they were walking they overheard a conversation.

"Oh yeah, and one the them looks like a thug. He's got a shaved head, mean eyes, and looks kind of dumb.." Said a voice.

Tanaka popped out of the corner with a face.

Kageyama, Tsukishima, and Yamaguchi walked out in front of the two guys from Aoba Johsai.

"Um.." said the same guy who made fun of Tanaka.

"I wouldn't mock my team too much." said Tanaka

Crows started cowing.

"We'll tear you apart."

The two from Seijoh looked shook

"Come on, don't intimate them like that, Tanaka." Said Tsukishima. Tilting his head. "Look at them. You're scaring the poor, elite players. Now I feel sorry for them."

"W-we're not intimidated." Said the other Seijoh player who's hair looked like an onion.

"Oh,you're right. We should save our bullying for the match." Tanaka said.

Then Daichi came around the building with a mad look on his face. " You guys. I can't let you out of my sight."

Forcing Tanaka to bow " We apologize."

While walking away someone spoke,

"It's been awhile,king. What sort of dictatorship do you belong to these days? I'm looking forward to seeing it in the match." Said onion boy.

Tanaka put up his sleeve to punch the onion boy, but Daichi managed to hold him back. Kageyama turned around to face the Seijoh boys.

"Yeah" was all he said, walking back to his team. Suga and Tanaka hit the back of his head.


	6. 6 *Flash Back*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Haikyu!! That belongs to Haruichi Furudate I don't own Kuroko no Basket that belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki

The day was at dusk.The clouds scattered across the skyline. Reds,oranges,yellows,and pinks painted the sky behind. The cicadas were buzzing and the birds were settling in their nests.

A tall purple-haired male figure was walking with a short orange long-haired girl. They were both wearing pants that were white with a large pale blue stripe going down both sides. A jacket matched the pattern but on the back pale letters were sewn in.

On the titan's jacket, _Teiko Basketball_

_Murasakibara Atsushi_

While the girl's jacket was just a bit different

_Teiko Basketball_

_Hinata Shouyou_

_Vice-Captain_

The newly dubbed 'Hinata' turned to the purple-haired giant. She reached out for his right hand caressing his callus palm. "Ehh what's wrong Sho-chin?" Taking his other hand and unzipping his bag, Murasakibara reached in, taking out a box of pocky.

Opening the box he took one, taking his right hand from her grip, the basketball player grasped her chin opening her lips coming apart, took the pocky and put it in her mouth. "There I eat pocky when I'm sad." Tilting his head up, dumping the rest of the pockys in his mouth. Eating her pocky, Hinata looked at her purple-haired boyfriend. 'How could I forget. Atsushi has a black hole for a stomach.'

"Do you know where you're going for high school?" "Yeah, Yosen in Akita." He lazily said. "I should've known. Yosen known for their tall players." "Ehh, no better be taller than me. I'll crush them." Murasakibara said with a dark tone. Hinata sweatdropped. She turned to face him."Atsushi, come on my mom is making dango." she said knowing he wouldn't say no to dango.

His eyes lit up. Grabbing her wrist he started dragging her. "C'mon Sho-chin, hurry before they get cold." The orange-haired started laughing. With a warm look in her eyes, she spoke in a soft tone,"I love you Sushi-kun" Murasakibara turned around, put a hand on her head and patted it. "I love you to Sho-chin~. Now let's go before the dango gets cold."


	7. 7 Oikawa

***Time-Skip to Oikawa's Entrance***

Suddenly they heard girls starting to scream. Curious they to see a guy who had brown hair, his back was turned to them so they couldn't see his face.

"Hey,you're back,Oikawa!" Said the head coach."How's your leg?"

"Perfect! I'm good to do regular practice. It was only a light sprain." Said the brunette, putting his fingers in a ok sign.  
"Honestly, be more careful. They met our demand to produce Kageyama so we lose face if we aren't using our official setter. "  
"Sorry, sir."  
"Kageyama ,Who's Mr.Slim there?I am exceedingly displeased." Tanaka asked, pointing to the opposing team's captain.   
"That Seijoh's captain." Daichi said.  
"Oikawa,is a super offense setter. I'd say he is at the top of his attacks and team play." Said the raven-haired setter of Karasuno.   
_'Kageyama_ _gives him high praise.'_ Thought the short middle blocker.  
"And he's extremely nasty. "Said Kageyama looking back at Hinata.  
"Worse than you?"  
"Maybe worse than Tsukishima"  
"That's awful!"

"Do you know him? So he's from Kitagawa?" Asked Tanaka  
"Yes. He was my upperclassman in middle school." Replied Kageyama   
_'What rank above the king? Great king?'_

"Yoo-hoo! Long time no see, Tobio-chan! Having fun being the king?" yelled the brunette setter, waving his hand at them. _' oh no! I don't like this'_ Hinata thought looking at the expression on Kageyama's face. "I learned how to serve and blocked by watching him. He is extremely good. "Kageyama informed his teammates. _'the master of the killer serve?'_ Hinata thought with sweat dripping off her face. Kageyama turned to the short middle blocker

"However, focus on the game for now. We are going to take the last set!"

"Right on!"


	8. 9 vs The Great King

"Tanaka, stop trying to intimidate them!" Kageyama yelled turning towards him.

The opposing coach started to yell at the handsome setter to warm up.

As the game started to get intense Karasuno was a game point. That's where Oikawa was swapped in.

————————————  
Karasuno won. They were overfilled with happiness.

Outside of the bus, Daichi was giving a speech, but it was interrupted by Oikawa.

He kept talking until his eyes laid upon Karasuno's little sunshine.

Putting up a smile, he walked up to her and put an arm around her shoulder.

"Can I have your number?"

"Why?"

"To talk about volleyball of course!"

Taking out a piece a paper and a pen out of her pocket (by the power of author-Chan I magically put a piece of paper and a pen in Hinata's pocket) she wrote her number down.

"Here!" She said with a Joyful smile, holding the paper out to the Seijoh player.

Taking the paper from her and placing it into his pocket. Leaning forward he kissed her forehead.

"Thank you Shou-Chan~ I'll be sure to call you when I get the time<3"

And after saying that he walked away.

Tanaka ran up to her yelling in her face " ARE YOU OK? DID THAT BASTARD HURT YOU!?"

"No Tanaka-Senpai he didn't hurt me. He just asked for my number."

'That bastard' thought all of the Karasuno volleyball team.

*Mean while with our Iwa-Chan and Oikawa-senpai*

"Iwa-Chan I think I'm in love." Said Oikawa. Gaining tick marks on his head Iwaizumi hit the setter on the head. "Shut up Shittykawa, she's not interested in you Stupidkawa!"  
"IWA-CHAN!!! YOU'RE SO MEAN TO ME!!!!!!" Out came the Chibi tears from our dear Prettykawa.


	9. 18+ NSFW Bonus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was bored so here you go

Roughly pushing his naked back against the wall of the room, Shouyou moaned as Tsutomu pushed his tongue into her mouth, both battling for dominance. His hands crawled up her stomach to her perky breasts(Cringe) lightly squeezing them. Shouyou moaned in response from her partner's actions. Breaking from the kiss, the trailed down her down her neck peppering kisses along his path until he got to her bust. Cupping her right breast ,he took her nipple into his mouth sucking and nipping at it, while he groped the other.

She tugged his hair from the pleasure he was giving her.His mouth was busy kissing Shouyou's upper body, often biting and sucking her perky nipples.

The male's hand started to the hem of her cotton panties. Slipping through he started to stroke her wet core. While he was stroking her, he stopped sucking her nipples to kiss her. Their salva mixed while tongues battled for dominance.

Shouyou moaned into his mouth, pressing into him eagerly as desire flared hot and heavy as soon as they touched.

Breaking from the kiss, the orange haired girl stuck her hand intoGoshiki's boxers, stroking his member.

The pleasure was heavy between them. The panting for air filled the room as they were hungry for more.

Stripping of their undergarments, the male positioned himself above her wet, hot cunt. 

His hips pushed forward, entering Shouyou. The pleasure of being filled could make her cum right them and their, but she wouldn't want to spoil the fun so soon.

The pace started slow, but as a few minutes went by the pace got fast and rough. He started pounding into her tight pussy, taking in as she squeezed him.

Moans and the slapping of skin decorated the room.

" I-I'm..g-going..t-to...c-cum!"

"G-Go...ahead...F-Fill...my..p-pussy....with...your...c-cum!"

He released his orgasm into her pussy, as she squeezed his dick cumming around him.

Panting, Goshiki started to get up and clean himself and Shouyou.

And they cuddled for the rest of the night.


	10. Training Camp

They were getting their exam results

today. When Hinata got hers she looked at it with a smile. She managed to pass, unlike Kageyama who had to stay back and take supplementary classes. Hinata thought smugly.

She showed Sugawara her grade. "Good job Hinata." He patted her head. "You did better than those idiots over there." Pointing behind him Nishinoya and Tanaka. "Hey! We great senpais managed to pass." They screamed in unison.

"Just barely." The vice-captain stated.

*********************

"KENMAA!!!!" The door to the gym opened and an orange blur landed on Kenma. "Shouyou." the setter said, blushing. The sunshine girl straddled his waist, and gave him a tight hug. "I haven't seen you in forever!!"

"C-Could you p-please get off of m-me?" Hinata looked in realization in the position they were in. "EEP, sorry Kenma!" She jumped off of him.

"It's ok." Kenma responded, standing up. The team of crows walked in. And the training camp has begun.

**********

Before Kageyama came Karasuno was a mess. They kept bumping into each other, missing receives, spiking balls into nets, and the blocking failed.

But the more observant people realized that Karasuno is just getting stronger. And to the teams that didn't think that Karasuno's orange haired girl was strong, they were getting the surprise of their life when a certain black haired setter arrived.

*********

Kageyama finally arrived later with Tanaks's older sister with him. That's when the camp finally got interesting. Karasuno was playing against Fukarudani.

It was the second set when Kageyama and Hinata did their quick attack.

Fukurodani served the ball over the net. "I got it." Daichi yelled in the position to receive. He passed to Kageyama. Tanaka ran to Kageyama's right, and his left no one but him noticed Hinata. He set it to Hinata who spiked it.

Bokuto had sparkles in his eyes. "That. Was. So. COOL!!" He jumped around. The owl ran to Akaashi. He took Akaashi's shoulders and started to shake the setter. "DO YOU THINK WE CAN DO THAT???"

"No Bokuto-san. You're too slow." was all Akaashi said. "It doesn't matter!" Bokuto yelled. "I'M GOING TO MARRY THAT GIRL!!" Hearing that statement, Karasuno glared fiercely at the Ace. They wouldn't let some owl touch their precious Hinata.


End file.
